


Beloved Door

by bravewhenfearful



Category: Dear Door (Webcomic), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Cruxifiction as torture, Demon Francis Dolarhyde, Demon Hannibal Lecter, Enemies to lovers in a second, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Foul Language, Fuck At First Sight, Graphic Violence, Hanni has a big dick, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal is a little shit, Happy Ending, He takes Abigail form when in a good mood, He takes Oscar Isaac form when in a bad mood, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Naughty Hannibal, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Police Officer Will Graham, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shapeshifter Satan, Size Difference, Supernatural Elements, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham is a Tease, sassy hannibal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravewhenfearful/pseuds/bravewhenfearful
Summary: Based on the Korean manga Dear Door by Pluto.* Disclaimer: this is fiction. I earn nothing with this except the satisfaction of sharing my love for Hannigram and  bl comics.The life of police officer Will Graham will take an spectacular turn when he meets demon Hannibal. A codependent relationship will begin in which they will work together to solve a series of cases. Will is the "door" Hannibal needs and Hannibal is the only one who knows the connection between the murders and a satanic gang.Thank you @ nye_nna for helping me shape this AU 😉*Temporary hiatus* until i find my muse.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

Sweat ran down his neck and down to the high neck of his uniform. His curls jumped with every stride he gave. He ran as fast as he could and jumped avoiding obstacles in his path. Garbage and waste covered the lonely street of the miserable suburb.

His legs had led him to reach, much faster than his colleague Brian, the fucking gang member. Not by luck he was the fastest runner among his fellow police officers.

-Stop! ... Freeze! ..

The suspect got in an abandoned building. Will couldn't wait for Brian to catch up with them. He had to get in and arrest him. It was his only chance to question a key witness of the case.

A series of ritual murders had taken place in the last 3 weeks. There was no relation between the victims, something that could link them or any trace that made them the target of the murderer or ritual murderers. The head of the department, Jack Crawford, had given them a private conference in which he assured them the deaths were the work of a very violent street gang.

The gang members were easily identified because they had their bodies completly covered in tattoos. What set them apart from the Salvadoran maras was a single ritual tattoo on their foreheads. It was shaped like a compass pointing north in irregular ink strokes.

The victims were always found in their homes. They were from varied nationalities, ages and professions. It could be a rich executive in his penthhouse, or even a mother and her child in the poorest of suburbs. The only thing that identified them as victims of the band was the tattoo.

The same tattoo that the killers carried on their foreheads. The location of the tattoo on the bodies varied. It could be on one side or on one foot. In the end everyone died of internal bleeding.

The station chief believed it could be a new kind of drug. In the end nothing was stolen from the victims' possessions. That is why they were believed to be ritual sacrifices.

The door of the building shook, hitting the wall as Will entered behind the suspect.

He stopped.

He was in the middle of an old disused auto parts garage. There were car parts and a couple of vehicle skeletons in one corner. There were cobwebs and puddles of water. The rain had seeped through the many holes in the ceiling. Everything was in silence. Almost total darkness only interrupted by the moonlight, which filtered through cracks in the ceiling and windows covered with boards.

He heard a metallic sound in a corner and walked there with his gun in hand. The suspect could be trying to flee through some hole.

He approached the car skeletons slowly. Wielding his weapon and ready.

  
-AHHH! ...

  
A metal tube hit his forearm with great speed. His weapon fell to the ground. 

Will opened wide his eyes and put himself in a fighting position in front of the subject, who was now in front of him ... but another tube hit him in the head and he fell to the ground.

Blood dripped down his eyelid as he tried to lean on his side. His vision became blurred.

A laugh filled the space.

The gang member was standing in front of him. The tube on his shoulder. Will blinked.

  
The tube quickly went down to his face.

Intense pain..

Darkness...

Several minutes later, Will woke coughing. He touched his head and his hand was covered with blood. He coughed even more.

The room was engulfed in flames. The young officer got scared and stood up quickly.

He was surrounded by flames everywhere. He put his sleeve on his nose and coughed hard. 

He was getting dizzy.

-I have to get out of here ... what the hell ...

The flames illuminated the walls of the workshop. Each part was covered with the same image repeated in several sizes in bloody ink ... the compass ..

Even on the floor there were symbols in blood. 

His head began to ache and his cough became more panting, as if it were an asthma attack ... he couldn't breathe.

He walked several steps to the side, but a ceiling board fell into flames and shattered against the ground in front of him. Will backed away.

He fell on his knees ... his lungs were burning... his eyes filled with tears ... he couldn't breathe ... he couldn't see ... he whispered ...

-I don't want to ... die ...

He passed out ...

  
*  
Will felt he was raised to heights. He opened his eyes. His mind was playing games just before he died or he had already died. His eyes rolled... he felt so weak ... he just wanted to sleep ...

From the darkness that covered him for a moment, a figure slowly rose and absorbed the shadows for a few seconds.

He was really tall. Some kind of horn sprouted from his forehead. It had holes along the horn that melted within his skull. His hair was completely gray. His pointed ears like those of an elf.

His eyes were of a disturbing red. Although his face and most of his body looked human, his teeth were rows of sharp white fangs. 

A thick stain like a white cross-shaped brush crossed his skin from his neck to his lower belly. His legs were barely covered, so it looked like strips of black latex that barely covered here and there his thighs but when they reached the calves they completely covered the legs. 

Legs that started from the knee. Goat legs that ended in large black hooves. A huge and long tail began on his lower back. The color was equal to that of his somewhat brown skin until it reached where it narrowed and a black color emerged. It was very long, maybe 3 meters and ended in a rounded tip.

But the most impressive was the wingspan of his double bat wings. Two pairs of black wings.

The creature smiled showing its fangs and a long tongue. Same as human, but twice as long. He licked his lips when he saw the human being on the floor. 

He was about to die ..

He could not allow his "door" to die ...

He leaned over him. He put his arms under the man's armpits and raised him to his impressive height and kissed his lips.

Will took a deep breath. The creature stopped kissing him. Will started coughing. His eyes widened. He could not believe his eyes.

A monster had him in his arms and slowly lowered him to the ground. The young man leaned on his elbows to keep watching the imposing creature.

The monster looked at him for a few seconds, then raised his black wings. When the four wings beat, the flames disappeared. He flew and crossed the roof of the building leaving a stunned Will on the floor.

Will watched him until he disappeared into the darkness of the night. He looked around.

The walls were black, but in some places you could see the symbols of the criminal gang. In the distance he saw two scorched bodies. His own shoes had somewhat melted soles, but in perspective, he was the only thing intact in the place.

-WILL! .. Oh God ... WILL! ..

Brian entered through the door of the workshop and ran towards him. Will was still in shock at what had just happened.

Reason told him he must have died of suffocation. But what he saw had no logic.

His colleague knelt beside him and checked him everywhere, frantically touching his clothes to see if they were burned. They were intact.

-Damn it! WILL ... do you want to give me a heart attack ... how the hell did the fire died so fast? ... I saw smoke in the distance and ran towards here ... but there is nothing ...

Brian stopped and began to sob. His eyes filled with tears and he hugged Will against his body. He squeezed him hard. His broken voice made Will feel guilty for being so careless and not thinking before acting.

Will's hands landed on his arms.

-I'm ...sorry ...  
-Shut up ... Graham ..

Said Brian in a broken voice...he was his colleague ... his friend ...since high school ..

Will sighed and hugged him too. Brian released him and put his hands on the young man's face. He said in a hard and cold voice.

-Don't scare me like that again! ... next time you wait for reinforcements or else!, understood? ..

Will smiled and nodded ..

-Ok ... now .. let's get out of here ..


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Here begins the non con ... mind the tags and take care ...

Will was on the couch in his little apartment. He wore a somewhat loose black T-shirt and white shorts that he wore to sleep, they reached to his knees.

He looked into the distance. Through his wall window he could see the city at night. His apartment was on the seventh floor. The lights were off. A blanket rested on the back of the sofa and a pillow was under his head.

He had not been able to sleep well since the night of the fire. They gave him two days off. Bryan had taken care of him the first day. Although Will was unharmed, his friend had cleaned and cooked and dispatched him to the bathroom to take a shower. They had dined and watched movies together on the couch.

When he said goodbye Bryan had watched him tenderly. Wil thought he had never seen him blush. It made him feel uncomfortable.

  
It was his second day of rest. Will sighed. He was bored and didn't want to watch TV. That's why the place was in gloom. He had to rest. The next day he would have to report to the station to work. He close his eyes for a few seconds.

  
He remembered the reddish eyes of vertical pupil. White eyelashes and eyebrows and generous lips. A regal nose . A Muscular and athletic body. Very very tall ..

Will growled and ran quickly his hand through his hair several times and then rubbed his face. Where the hell were those thoughts coming from?. He sighed and rested his head on the pillow. He blushed.

He was hard ...

What a shame. Excite yourself for an image that conjured your mind into what you believed would be your last moments of life. He tilted his head back and his gaze drifted to the door. On the ledge near it, there was a portrait of Molly and him ... before she died ..

The glass door of the balcony slipped noisily with a "BAM". Wind got into the apartment.

Will watched with horror in his eyes as a huge shadow approached him slowly. 

The moonlight showed parts of the intruder.

Goat legs. Brunette skin.. Red eyes of vertical pupil. A big tail. Grayish white hair...

  
Will began to shake.

  
-I must ... Go in ... you ... human ..

  
A guttural voice, with a slight accent, spoke to him ... frozen him to his bones. His body was locked. He looked at the reddish eyes that came closer to him.

Will went into action ...

He pushed with all his might, using his legs, the beast's chest and turned to try to run away. The monster took him by an ankle and lifted him as if nothing in the air. 

Will began to kick the air trying to hit the monster to release him.

The beast laughed. And he dropped him to the ground.

Will fell on his back on the carpet. 

-ahhh .. what the hell! ...

-Exactly...

Will breathed air in frightened and stood still when the creature get over him. He was much bigger and had him immobilized.

He had taken his wrists and had him with his hands over his head. The rest of his body was imprisoned under the weight of the monster.

-ahhh..mmm ... LET ME GO!

Will yelled..he wad scared. He squirmed trying to break free when he saw a line of black blood fall down the monster's eyebrow. He was bleeding. A part of his white hair was covered in what appeared to be black blood.

\- Calm down..human ... or I will enter by force ... and that will hurt a lot ... or you can relax and let me in ...   
-Uhhh? ...  
\- There.. just like that ...

The monster smiled flirtatiously. Then he captured his mouth in a passionate kiss. Will could not move. He was frozen in place. He didn't know whether of fear or because of the insane situation. In any case, the monster kept kissing him while his claw lowered his pants to his knees.

The huge hand took his member and began to stroke him. Will gasped at the sensation. It was as if he were under a spell or something that wouldn't let him move. 

His head touched the ground slowly and his entire body relaxed as he kept panting softly.

-mmmm ... in this form I could kill you ... well ...

The beast straightened up, hr said the last thing cheerfully and transformed before his victim's narrowed eyes.

Now he had a human body, although he was still tall and still had pointed elf ears ... as well as his sharp fangs.

\- Relax human ... I promise not to be too rough ...

Will just watched him without being able to move. The monster descended on him and took his member in his dangerous mouth. Will kept thinking of his sharp fangs ... despite the fear his body reacted to the stimulus ...

The monster's head went up and down while giving him oral sex. Will moaned weakly.

Then a light began to glow slightly on his right side. The beast stopped and looked up. He released the member in his mouth and said ..

-mmm .. still not enough ..

He raise his hand and snapped his fingers. Now they were wet with a translucent substance.

Will's breathing began to accelerate. Was he going to be penetrated? ... 

Will panicked.

He could not move and that monster was going to introduce his fingers into him? . Would he go through him to take what shone within his body? What was under his ribs? .. was he going to die like that? ..

Will groaned and the light began to wane.

-Shhh ... don't be afraid ... beautiful and brave human ..

The monster said sweetly, before kissing his lips. He smiled with his sharp teeth. Then he went down and took one of Will's nipples in his mouth. The young man began to feel a little pleasure and closed his eyes. The monster sucked and licked his nipple carefully and when he was done , leaving the nub inflamed, he went to the other to give it the same treatment. 

Will opened his eyes when he felt a digit caress his entrance. He was panting with pleasure ... and fear.

A finger began to breach him slowly. It seemed that his inner walls were also wet. It easily went in and out massaging the ring. Will groaned. The monster still didn't let go of his chest. Was he a kind of incubus? ... would he die upon reaching climax? ... He began to moan even more ..

The light came back and became brighter ... so much like a small flashlight under Will's ribs. 

The monster introduced a second finger and began to deliciously brush the young officer's prostate, who was watching him carefully. Drops of sweat were going down the young man's temple. The demon captured his mouth in a frantic kiss. Invading ... taking his groans for himself and stroking his tongue with his inhuman tongue.

When Will was very close to came. The beast's fingers brushed his prostate for the last time and Will groaned, coming on his stomach for a long time. The monster stopped kissing him and whispered.

-That's it...

The light became more intense and the demon entered through the bright compass tattoo on Will's side. The young man's body arched from the ground and he shouted.

-AHHHHH! ...

  
Everything was quiet ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> # beloved door in Lithuanian

-Do you feel better?

Brian asked, as they left the meeting together. There were more murders . All the bodies had the same tattoo. 

Will thought at the time that perhaps they were related to the coming of the demon to the earth. Maybe he wasn't the only one who would have arrived. What surprised him was despite having the same bright tattoo when the demon entered his body, he was still alive. Maybe if they meet again he could give him the necessary information. He had to negotiate.

-Will? ...

-Mm?

The officer mumbled distractedly, feeling the hand of his partner on his shoulder. Brian snorted.

-Let's have lunch. The meeting lasted longer than my stomach can bear. I bought.

Brian put his arm around Will's shoulders. He liked to feel his smell and have him close. Knowing he was safe and sound after he almost died in the fire ... After he almost lost him. He shook his head to dispel the negative thoughts.

  
*

  
Will showered after a long day at work. He let the water cascade on his head and sighed closing his eyes. He had not slept well the night before. He had nightmares about the red-eyed demon. 

After so many hours he had begun to believe it had been an episode caused by stress. The images were blurry, but he still woke up several times sweating and half-hard.

He growled. He took the shampoo and began to wash his hair.

After showering he felt more relaxed. He took the towel and headed for his bed, drying himself. When he was a few steps from the bed he felt a very strange sensation . As if something wanted to come out from inside him.. rather as if energy wanted to come out.

He remembered when he was electrocuted at 6 . He had stuck his finger in the outlet. This was a hundred times stronger than that, but in his guts. He screamed and his body curved forward causing him to fall backwards. He saw a lot of light and then he was breathing agitatedly as sweat went down his temple.

His vision was a little blurry, but he could see the demon crouching down to ask him something.

-Are you okay, human ?.

-Ugggghhh ....

-Mmm I'll take that as a yes ..

The demon replied, as he placed his arms around Will's shoulders and under his knees so he could lift him into his arms. Will was still dizzy, but he had the strength to punch him in the chest with his fist.

-LET ME GO ! PUT ME DOWN, YOU BEAST!

-Okay...

Said the demon and threw him without ceremony on the bed.

-Ufff..wha ... hey! What's wrong with you!?

-You said to put you down... that's what I did ...

The demon raised an eyebrow. 

Will crawled on the bed to take his clothes. The demon's smile showed his fangs.

He leaned over Will, trapping him between his body and the bed. Will's face sank into the mattress and he let out a groan of surprise. 

-WHAT?! WAIT ... wait! ... stop! ...

Will's mind conjured up the only question he could ask for the monster to stop, during the few seconds huge hands caressed his flanks and buttocks.

-What is your name?

The monster stopped and kissed his neck. He whispered in his ear some very strange sounds that seemed to sound like "Cain".

-... but you can call me ... Hannibal ... it was one of my most important doors ... human.

Said the being while stroking the young officer's cheek.

-Ummm .... Will ... my name is Will Graham ...

-A pleasure .. young ... Will ...

Said the demon while kissing the young man's nape in each pause. Will's side began to glow as he began to gasp.

-Mmmmm ... I want to try you ...

Will's eyes widened.

-What? ... ahh! ...

The weight on him disappeared and Will shouted a little when the demon quickly turned him on his back. They looked each other for a few seconds. Will still panting, a slight blush on his cheeks and neck. Hannibal looked at him with desire reflected in his eyes.

He said nothing, just descended on him and kissed him. He sucked the officer's lower lip and Will groaned allowing entrance to the demon's long tongue. 

Will was getting very excited. It was an assault on his senses. The bastard kissed like nobody else. Maybe it was because of his superhuman tongue. Or by the spark of nerves that woke up when the tips of his fangs brushed his lips. And it had been a long time since Will had any intimacy with anyone ... nobody had touched him this way ... as if he idolized with his hands, which ended in very sharp nails, every inch of his body.

He groaned and tilted his head back. The demon's fingers caressed drawing circles around Will's rim. Will felt panic for a moment and whispered against the other's lips.

-Be gentle ... I have never ..

Hannibal smiled pleased. His claws gently caressed the curls over the young man's right ear. He briefly kissed his lips.

Will's breaths got caught for a couple of seconds when he felt Hannibal's member breached him very slowly without stopping. The demon kissed his forehead. Will could breathe again. It didn't hurt. It felt a bit uncomfortable because of the thick limb, but it didn't hurt. 

Will didn't know why until the whole member was inside him. He felt uncomfortably full.

-Ready, mylimosios durys? .. #

Will barely opened his eyes at the question and in a very low voice he answered.

-Yeahhh... what's tha? .. ahhhh ...

His question was interrupted by the movement of the enormous member slowly leaving his body and then trusting into him again. Slick was coming out naturally from his entrance, moistening the member fucking him.

The monster penetrated him again and again in slow and long trusts. The young human's body trembled in pleasure. Their hands were intertwined on the pillow, on both sides of Will's head.

He had never had intercourse with anyone before ... Like this ... so gentle ... without haste ... it wasn't sex ... they were making love ... Will surrendered to the sensations. 

With his eyes closed, his hair completely disheveled, pearls of sweat covering his body and releasing groans in each trust. Will reached his climax arching his body as he passed out.

Bright light emerged from his side. The tattoo glowed, but the demon did not enter his body. He continued to trust into the delicious body until the light disappeared and he reached his own climax, filling with his seed the wet and silky boy's inners.

When his member slipped from the sleeping young man's body, Hannibal laid a kiss on his half-open lips and got up to go get wet towels to clean them both.

Having cleaned the young man and himself, he covered both of them with blankets. He moved Will so that his head rested on his chest and he closed his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

The night breeze entered through the open balcony door. The white and faint curtains moved smoothly. His sky blue eyes looked to the still sleeping neighborhood. He was sitting on the floor of the balcony, completely naked. 

He touched the scar on his lip briefly with his fingertips. A reminder he did not want to erase from a time when on nights like these, apart from sex, once strange and alien feelings enveloped his heart warmly. He had the power to erase the scar, but he didn't want to. It was a memento of a time when he had ever loved someone. He run a hand over his forehead and then through his short hair. He sighed.

A female voice took him out of his thoughts.

-How were they? ...   
-Who? ..

Blue eyes found brown eyes. The dark-skinned woman spoke gently as she smiled curiously.

-I'm blind ... not deaf ... For who do you sigh ... how were they? ...

The demon smiled. Reba was smarter than most humans ... and they only knew each other for a couple of days. When he came to the mortal world he had been a little surprised by the woman's silver tongue and unusual sense of humor. Being in her company was really nice.

He looked again at the suburbs starry night.

-He was very young .. still in high school. His eyes were like the forest ... green, blue and yellow ... like autumn colors. His hair was reddish like the sun at sunset ... he was innocent, funny, he liked to bake and cook ... it was his passion ... and he dreamed of traveling. So much that he read and wrote about places he had never been to ... we traveled together to many places ... until ...

-Is he alive? ...   
-Yes ... when his parents died in a car accident in which we were both involved ... he blamed me ... but I could only save him ...

He sighed and closed his eyes.

-The scar ... is my only reminder... he didn't want to see me anymore ... said he hated me ... he was just a teenager ... But ... Yet i respected his wishes ...

-When did that happen? ..   
-Almost two decades ...   
-Mmmm ... what's his name? ...   
-Bilbo ... Bilbo Baggings ...

The demon whispered at the wind ... silence returned to the room for several minutes. Reba smiled and shook his head from side to side. 

It was a small world indeed ...

  
*

  
The angel took yet another scones from the plate. They had been enjoying tea and delicious desserts for an hour already. Talking about the past and the present.

Crowley was visibly annoyed by something. Aziraphale was almost certain it has something to do with his last job. They hadn't seen each other for a few days, since the demon had to go back to hell to report to his boss.

Heavens secret intelligence knew that at least. Although they did not know the nature of the mission.

Before taking a sip of the tea in his hands, the angel asked.

-You look visibly stressed ... something you want to share? .. I'm good at listening.

The angel said raising his eyebrows. Crowley smiled. The poor angel was anything but subtle. He rested his head on the back of the chair and looked at the ceiling.

-Nothing to worry about, angel ..

Crowley felt the angel's delicate fingers caress his knuckles. He raised his head and entwined his fingers. Aziraphale looked adorably edible while blushing. The demon raised the angel's hand and kissed his knuckles.

-But if you really want to help ... you can stop by my place tonight ...

The demon replied flirtatiously.

-Oh..well ...I... that is..

The angel stuttered as he looked away from Crowley's face. Outside ... trees, which were not flowers trees, inexplicably bloomed on the street in front of the restaurant. The angel kept talking.

-The truth is ... I can't ..not tonight... I'll be babysitting ... oops.

Crowley frowned. He lowered both their hands and put them on the table without releasing the angel's. Aziraphale covered his mouth with his free hand. He had said a bit too much.

Jimmy and Brian ate at another table at the restaurant. It was his day off. Brian was a little upset he hadn't met with Will. But at least he would have a good time with Jimmy, who was quite funny and shared his strange sense of humor.

-Jimmy ... do you think I'm attractive? ...

The poor officer spit his tea over the cookie plate. 

-Ahhh man, watch it!l. You almost shower me in tea!

Brian said annoyed, wiping some tea from his forearm. Luckily he had a habit of getting his sleeves up or his shirt would be stained with tea.

Jimmy looked at him like a deer trapped in the headlights. He wiped his mouth with his napkin and then tried to clean Brian's arm.

-I'm sorry ... where did that come from? ... hehe ..

Brian put his chin on one of his hands and his elbow on the table. He looked distractedly at one of the tables.

\- Nothing ... I thought i just... somehow had lost .... my magic tou ..

-I think you're very attractive ... and sexy too ...

Jimmy said looking at the same table. A light blush gracing his nose and cheeks.

Brian sighed.

-Thanks, man ... Ummm don't look at that table so much ..

Jimmy stopped watching the couple at the table and stared at him a little surprised. Maybe Brian had discovered a wanted suspect?

Brian scratched his head, ruffling his hair a little with both hands, as he saw at his colleague again.

-I think they are cosplayers ... if you look at them a lot they may come to us ... May think we want a selphie ... 

*

  
Will's mind barely woke up as he walked distractedly toward the kitchen scratching his buttocks. He had slept until noon. A well deserved rest after spending the night patrolling.

He only regretted having to go back patrolling that night by himself, since it was Brian's day off. At least they had let him go home to rest after seeing the shitty face he barely awake.

It had its benefits to yell at Crawford from time to time, if you don't sleep soon you were going to crash the patrol falling asleep on duty.

The man seemed to never sleep and wanted the others in the apartment to spend 48 hours straight without going home. The pressure for solving the ritual homicides weighed on the shoulders of the robust man and he demanded the maximum from his subordinates.

Will entered the kitchen and saw the demon completely naked. He was preparing a fancy dinner before the astonished gaze of the young officer. Who whispered his surprise.

-What the hell ... GET SOME CLOTHES, YOU PERV! ... WHO THE HELL COOKS PARADING STARK NAKED??!.

Will took an apron and placed it on his neck, but he was so tall that it barely covered his sex. Will was redder than a human tomato.

Hannibal smiled showing his fangs. He could smell Will's arousal.

Secondary mission objective: accomplish... double check. 😎

-God ... why is this happening to me? ..

Hannibal got annoyed a little and walked to the table with both of their dishes.

-Don't mention HIM so early in the morning ... .

-I will do it every time we have sex if you don't shut up!

The demon pouted, but said nothing. After all it meant Will was willing to have more sex with him. He proceeded to distract him with the description of the food while he got up to remove the bread from the oven.

-Pasta carbonara and ... traditional garlic bread ... bon apetit ..

Will was a little surprised and took a bite . He let out a moan from pleasure. Hannibal was pleased when he sat down at the table again.

-I didn't know demons knew how to cook ... it's delicious ... thank you.   
-You're welcome ... what? ... haven't you heard of Gordon Ramsey? ... hehe ..

-Could you put on some clothes at least?! ...

Will said dryly, while looking at his food. The demon snapped his fingers and clothes materialized in his body.

A shirt with little dachshunds pattern and a pair of jeans.

Will looked at him with disdain and raised an eyebrow.

-You look like a thug ...

Hannibal smiled and snapped his fingers again. This time he was wearing a three-piece suit in bold patterns. Will blushed a little. The demon showed his fangs and snapped his fingers making the jacket disappear. Sleeves rolled up to his forearms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're here for Good Omens..this is your chapter😉

Reba's footsteps barely sounded on the carpeted floor of the huge library. She walked slowly down the aisles of bookshelves in the huge building.

She stopped suddenly and her fingers began to explore the the book spines in front of her. The tips of her fingers roaming through the titles in Braille. It didn't take her long and she took a book. Then she walked back to where the manager's desk would be.

As she approached, her fine ears heard the person in charge turning the page of the book he was reading while drinking some tea. A delicious scent of Earl Gray enveloped them.

-Hello, Reba, did you find what you were looking for? ..

The young man smiled, while Reba deposited the book at his desk . While the young man registered the loan and handed her the book in a recycled paper bag, Reba replied kindly.

-Thank you. Bilbo? .. I would like to invite you to dinner at my home. Do you have a free day this week? ...   
-Oh ... I..umm..you flatter me, Reba..but..you know. I'm gay...

The latter was whispered and a blush began to rise down his cheeks. Reba laughed a little.

-I know ... you're nice . Besides ... I'll cook Shepard pie ...

The young man's eyes lit up. 

-Oh ... in that case ... I mean ... i would be delighted, Reba. What do you think about Friday night? ..   
-Perfect ...

The woman smiled, and her dimples got more evident.

  
*

  
-Ahhh .... Crowley ... mmmngg ...

The angel was moaning. He was lying face down on the bed. The demon's hands ran down his ribs as he trusted into the wet passage again and again slowly torturing the angel in his arms.

He was supposed to be watching (rather babysitting) a high-ranking demon. Instead he was with his angel ... for about three hours ... in bed, which both had bought for that purpose. He no longer remembered how many times he had brought him to ecstasy in his arms.

The only thing that bothered him a bit was the fact that his skin was covered in a slight multicolored frost barely visible to humans, but to demons and angels it was like a neon sign. At least almost no one knew its cause, except for the Big Boss, who had winked at him at knowing well who he was taking to bed. The unbearable Gabriel knew it too. He had no idea what God thought, but as long as He didn't get between them, everything was ok.

-Crowley ...

The demon sped up his trusts upon hearing his lover's demanding groans. He covered his body with his and they held hands.

He whispered in Aziraphale's ear, who was beginning to tremble nearing a celestial orgasm. 

-Angel...

Crowley began nibbling softly with his fangs at the angel's shoulder, who was whispering brokenly.

-Crowley ... No..biting... this time ...

The demon smiled. His lips kissed once again the shoulder of his celestial lover's .

  
Aziraphale came again.

  
*

  
Several minutes later Crowley was on the edge of the roof of a huge apartment building. One of his boots resting on the edge of the roof. Hands in the pockets.

With a grimace of annoyance he looked at one of the windows of the opposite building.

-nah... They are like bunnies ...

He turned to see Aziraphale appear behind him. Who approached and rested his chin on the demon's shoulder and one of his hands on his bicep.

-They look happy ...   
-Who would not be happy fucking all day ... it is not the human who worries me ...   
-Don't worry ... this case is in the hands of someone ... superior ..   
-Oh, yeah? ... I thought you watched over the human and I the demon? ... who else is in charge? ..

Aziraphale covered his mouth with the tips of his fingers to cover a giggle.

-Someone ...high rank ... I can't say ..

Crowley rolled his eyes in annoyance.

*   
Hannibal smoked a cigarette in front of the window. He was completely naked, while watching the few stars in the sky ... and a couple of spies on the roof of the opposite building ..

Will was still panting in bed. The sheets were a mess. They were covered in semen and sweat and part of them was on the floor.

Wet curls stuck to his forehead. He groan exhausted.

-God ... you're going to kill me one of these days ...

The demon shrugged and hissed like a snake at the mention of the divine name. He muttered unhappily as he crushed the cigarette butt in the ashtray at the foot of the window.

-Mmm ... If Dad knew I sleep with someone who mentions God at every orgasm, he would give me a smack in the head ...

Will managed to hear the beginning of the complaint and got up leaning on hands and knees to sit. He put the pillows against the bed frame and fell down on them. Closed eyes.. he asked distractedly.

-Dad? .. demons have parents? ... who is your father? ...

Will scratched his belly. His seed was beginning to dry and it itched. 

Without turning, the demon replied.

-No ... most are created, bad intentions and all that, but I do have a biological father ... He is the devil.

-WHAAAT! ...

Will shouted hysterically as he sat down quickly.

-You .. youyouyou ... you are the son of ... ohhh ... noooo ... why me? ..

He dropped down dramatically on the bed. Covering his eyes with a forearm.

A second later he felt his collarbone was been kissed by Hannibal. His tongue, longer than normal in humans, sucked marks on his neck, up and up until it reached his mouth.

Will refused to remove his forearm from his eyes. He asked uncertainly.

-Something bad will happen to me if a keep sleeping with you? ...

Hannibal smiled as he slowly removed his arm to see the young officer in the eyes.

-I won't let anyone put a finger on you. Come from heaven or hell.

Will was moved by the demon's words. When Hannibal captured his mouth in a slow, tender kiss, he did not resist and put his arms around Hannibal's neck.

He didn't know when it had happened, but despite his tortuous start, Will couldn't deny he was falling in love ... that terrified him and excited him at the same time.

  
*

  
It was two minutes to seven on Friday. Bilbo was getting off a taxi right in front of Reba's house. He carried a container with a small caramel custard he had cooked himself.

He knocked on the door twice. He could hear Reba's heels approaching. 

The lady opened the door and smiled.

-Hi, Bilbo. Come in ... mmm I smell something delicious ... caramel? ..

-Hi. Yes. I made custard. I hope you like it..

Riba took the dessert from his hands and let the young librarian in.

Bilbo took two steps inside and froze.

He raised his hand in front of himself and move one finger. Wrinkled his nose and closed his eyes as he babbled.

-Ummm ... Nope ..

  
And he fainted.


	6. Chapter 6

Fingers caressed Bilbo's cheek. Was he still dreaming ?. He was very comfortable, surely he had drunk a lot and Reba was trying to wake him up to go home.

He was waking up from a strange dream. A dream where he would come to Reba's house only to find his first adolescent love. ..A demon.

He opened his eyes slowly and humming. When he opened them completely ... Francis Dolarhyde was smiling at him. It was a sad smile. His fingers still caressed the young man's cheek.

-Ohh ...

Bilbo's eyes filled with tears. He quickly sat up in bed and clutched at Francis's neck, wrapping his arms tightly around him ... He started to cry.  
The demon was kneeling on the floor by the bed. One of his hands massaged the young man's back drawing circles to calm him down, the other one sank into the copper curls.

-I thought ... I would never ... see you ... again ...

Francis buried his nose in the human's neck. Bilbo continued.

-I am so sorry ...for everything I said ... it wasn't true ... I don't blame you ...

The demon tried to pull back a little to look him in the eye.

-I want you to be my door again ...

Bilbo looked at him in amazement. Some redness around his eyes.

Not just any human could be a door for a demon. A path between hell and the human world. To be a permanent door, intimacy between human and devil was needed. It was a symbiosis. The demon had free and quick access to the underworld as he pleased and the human stopped aging and his health improved to the point of immunity. 

He knew what the demon was truly proposing was to resume the relationship. He whisper his answer.

-Yes ...

  
*

White robes rippled in the morning breeze. The beautiful golden wings barely grazed the concrete roof of the building. The long and abundant jet-curly hair reached the waist of the beautiful angel. Their dark skin a beautiful contrast against the background of their wings.

They were staring at the other entity that was perched on the edge of the building, watching in annoyance. Perceiving the malice emanating from the demonic being.

Without turning, the demon said in a mocking voice.

\- What does someone like you are doing in this place? Fear of me unleashing some mischief in your neighborhood ?.

The angel smiled threateningly. Clearly the demon had no idea who he was addressing.

Even before Hell existed ... the angel already existed. Even before universal creation ..

Never as powerful as "Mother", but of an incomparable capacity and power than any angelic or spiritual being above the heavens and under the earth ... this demon did not know who he was talking to ...

The demon raised his eyebrow as he felt a halo of power increased incredibly ...

He had decided to torment the other demon. Why was this angel so interested in the door that he kept watch? .. Intrigued, the demon asked.

-You watch that demon too? ..  
-No. The human.  
-Oh , yeah.?

The demon smirked as he squatted on the edge of the building, playing with the tips of his light blonde hair which reached his shoulders. His greyish black bat wings gleamed.

The angel was not impressed.

-Yes. And you won't touch him ..

Said the angel of the highest rank. Their black eyes turned completely white, blending the whites of the eyes and pupils. It was terrifying despite their angelic appearance.

*

  
Will was annoyed. He was sweating and uncomfortable with the demonic heater on him. He couldn't sleep like this. He snorted and turned.

He began to push Hannibal out of the way.

-Move ... I'm hot!

The demon only growled complaining about being awakened. Hair fell over his eyes.

They ended up on his sides. The arm around Will's waist tightened around his body and the young officer could feel the other's morning wood brushing his lower back.

Hannibal, without fully waking up, began to move, trusting his member against Will's soft buttocks. His arms tightened around the youth man and bringing back against his body.

Will growled and dug his nails into the hellish man's forearms. He was trying to get away, pushing down the latter's arms.

Then the demon moved his hips and his member slipped into Will's wet and receptive body who sucked in surprise and pleasure.

-Oh..ahh ... you..you only think about sex ... Get off ... mmee...nngg ...

Barely whispered Will, when Hannibal started to trust, penetrating him languidly again and again.

The demon nibbled at the nape of the young human.

Will moaned uncontrollably at every penetration.


	7. Chapter 7

Hours later Will had already left for work. Hannibal was resting on the roof of the building. His legs dangled from the edge of the roof. His eyes scanning the city.

He felt a presence behind him.

A few meters behind him, Francis was standing.

-Master ... His Majesty wants to see you.

-My father wants to see me? ... so soon? It's only been 200 years ... what does he want now? ...

Hannibal stood up and disappeared in a flurry. He leaped nimbly across the roofs of buildings. Heading towards the police station.

Francis returned to Bilbo's apartment. 

He must also return. He should always be by the young master's side, at least in hell. On earth the master's son did not like to be watched.

  
*

  
Aziraphale gazed happily at the expression of the human who opened his balcony door to the morning breeze. He was glad to know that relationships between humans and demons, although arose from the need to open doors to the underworld, could evolve to the prime feeling.

He didn't know why the superior archangel had specifically assigned him to protect this human, but he was glad his work coincided with Crowley's.

He felt arms around his waist and a kiss on his neck, which led him to lean his head on the demon's shoulder.

-Speaking of the demon ... hehe ...

-Hello ...my angel ...   
-Are you coming to see me? ... the demon you are watching is not here ... seems he went to the underworld ...   
-Mmm..no. I must go for a moment to report back ... the boss calls ...

Crowley said as he smelled the hair behind the angel's ear.

-Oh ... will you come back soon? ..

The angel asked with a perceptible tone of sadness. Crowley replied whispering into his neck.

-Hmm ... why is that human you watch so important? If I can ask? ...

The angel whispered the answer as he watched the young human drinking tea and eating scones on his balcony. 

  
-Look at his soul ...

  
Crowley obeyed. He stared at the young man's chest.

Instead of a bright white orb there was an orb that reflected all the colors of the rainbow. It almost seemed like a beautiful prism.

It was one of the purest souls he had ever seen, second only to that of Mother's son. Any demon would want to collect it at the time of the human's death.

  
-DAMN...

  
*

  
Hours later, Aziraphale watched the young man leave the library at lunchtime. He Smiled. He wanted tea and biscuits.

Suddenly he felt one arm wrap around him from behind quickly and a knife-sharp claw sank into his stomach.

Aziraphale moaned because of pain. 

The demon that had attacked him had approached in a moment of distraction. His hair brushed the angel's face as he whispered in his ear. 

-I will play a little with this human ... do not worry ... I will give it back ... almost ... intact ...

A macabre chuckle made the angel feel fear and anger at the same time. He took a strand of hair in one of his hands and pulled hard. If something happened to him and he went back to heaven, Crowley would know what to do.

-AHhh ... DAMN ANGEL! ...

The demon shoved him hard. Aziraphale fell to the floor moaning.

At that moment in hell, walking towards the master's meeting room, Crowley felt a stab of pain in his chest ... he whispered so low no one heard him.  
-Angel..

He should return immediately. He would explain his absence later ...

  
*

  
Aziraphale lay on the floor. He was on his side griping one of his sides. Around his body a pool of translucent and somewhat sparkling liquid grew more and more. 

He was bleeding to death ...

He would soon forcibly return to heaven.

He felt weaker and weaker, when he felt he was close to die, a gust of wind announced Crowley's arrival. 

The demon's black wings flinched as he touched his feet to the ground and he immediately ran to Aziraphale's side.

He held him the other's head. Lifting his torso and supporting him on his legs. Very distressed he whispered the angel's name.

  
-Aziraphale ...

  
The angel opened his eyes and smiled with effort only to sigh Crowley's name, while barely raising his fist.

Crowley was surprised to see what he was holding.

It was a lock of blond hair.

The demon brought him to his nose and closing his eyes he perceived the signature of a demon well known for his sadism.

Aziraphale sighed heavily. Crowley leaned his forehead against his and then whispered against his lips before kissing him.

-Come back to me soon..my angel ..

As he kissed him, the angel slowly disappeared until only small shiny particles remained floating towards the sky.

Crowley watched as they ascended. Then he growled as he clenched his fist. In a terrifying low-pitched voice, he spat out the name of the one who had dared to hurt his angel ...

-Mason..


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of possible sexual assault. But it doesn't happen.   
> Take care. Mind the tags.

Bilbo woke up slowly.

Mason watched him curiously. It had been fun jumping doors indiscriminately. It was like jumping from elevator to elevator. Too bad humans didn't last long. 

But he had learned they were not resistant to his games. This time it would not be so drastic. He wanted to savor the fear in the eyes of this little human before heading back to find the door he was really interested in.

It had been a small miscalculation. By following the servant of the son of the great ruler of the underworld to that department, he had mistaken this little one for his majesty's favorite toy.

What a pity. How interesting it would be to have his hands on a door that doesn't die immediately. It could only mean he has a very special soul.

Mason licked his lips, thinking of what he could do with him before giving him back lifeless. He would take his soul to hell. It would arouse his majesty's son's wrath and he could challenge him to a duel for the west side governorship.

But first things first, if this wasn't the door it just meant it was Francis's. As soon he show up he would end him. That way he could approach the desired door when his majesty's son was not around.

But the little one was waking up now. No less interesting. He already wanted to see his tears.

Bilbo felt as his arms were numb. His feet did not touch the ground and his wrists burned. The pain woke him up quickly.

He blinked what he thought was sweat falling from his eyebrows. His unfocused gaze traveled the place. It seemed to be some kind of abandoned building. The walls were stained with moisture and mold. The old-looking paint was chipping off. It was dingy and cold.

In front of him a blurred figure slowly approached him. He wanted to move his arms but could not. He looked at his feet dangling on the floor.

He freaked out and his vision focused. He looked at his left arm that was starting to hurt too much. He was tied with ropes, from his wrists and torso, to the cold wall. The palm of his hand had a coin-sized hole through it. It bled a lot.

His breathing quickened and he began to sweat more. He panicked silently.

Another drop fell in slow motion to the ground and his eyes followed it until it touched the surface.

It was not sweat. It was a drop of blood ..

Bilbo groaned in fear. His chin was lifted by two claws .

Mason looked him in the eye and smiled. Bilbo whispered terrified.

-What do you want from me?...

Mason raised his eyebrows.

-I thought you were going to ask who or what I am ... but I see you already know it. I'm a demon just like your ... lover .. 

The claws released him and began to slide down his naked torso toward his sex. They stopped just before they reached it. Mason watched him tremble and said in a flirtatious tone.

-I just want to play with you before Francis comes ... do you think he would like a threesome? ... Oh I'm sure you will like double penetration mmm ... He and I at the same time fucking you raw mmm ...

The demon whispered very close to his ear. 

A forked tongue ran down the lobe of the poor human who was now trembling more. Tears were accumulating in his eyes.

Bilbo clenched his fists even as more blood gushed out of the holes in his palms. He didn't want to cry ... or beg ... that seemed like what the devil wanted and he wouldn't do it until Francis arrived.

Internally he was crying Francis's name. He was screaming for him to come back soon. He closed his eyes as he felt the foul tongue run across his jaw and then the evil entity whispered in his ear.

-Probably you already know ... cats have spikes on their penis as to not let females escape ... I wonder how will you feel? ...

Bilbo's eyes widened ... In terror ..

At that very moment he felt a great power coming out of his chest. He groaned as an intense light that lasted a second illuminated his chest.

He blinked and saw Francis a few meters away with his wings half extended, strangling the other demon's neck. 

They started to fight ...


	9. Chapter 9

-NOooooo! .. STOP! ... LEAVE HIM ALONE! ...

Bilbo was screaming desperately. Tears streamed down his face.

Francis had had the advantage for a while since the start of the fight, but was now on the ground. Covered in blood receiving the wrath of the higher demon.

Francis's face was unrecognizable from the amount of blood that covered him. Beneath the blood darkening his features, it could be seen his nose was broken. Demon blood was darker than that of human beings. A very dark wine-like color.

-Please let him ... kill me .. let him go ..

Weakly pleaded the young human. His head was hanging and tears were starting to make a small puddle on the floor that mixed with his almost dry blood.

Mason stopped punching Francis face, who was already breathing hard making strange noises. He turned his face towards the human and smiled. He got up slowly and began to advance towards Bilbo.

Francis was still on the ground. His fists trembled as he struggled to get up. He whispered the name of his door.

-Bil..bo ..

Mason walked slowly towards Bilbo. He spat blood, had a split lip, but it was regenerating quickly. One of his wings had a hole that was getting smaller and smaller with each step he took.

Bilbo was trembling. His eyes, wide open, kept watching the demon's advance.

When he was a few steps away, Bilbo watched, in slow motion from fear, the feet of another demon on Mason's shoulders. 

Mason loudly screamed. 

Bilbo could not take his eyes off ..

The demon's head was being ripped off ..

  
The skin and muscle were beginning to tear at the demon's neck, but before Crowley could rip his head off, Mason disappeared in a dense cloud of sulfur and smoke.

His angry words filled the space where his body had been.

-I have a better price to catch...

Crowley's shoes touched the ground and he went to Francis to help him up.

-Quickly, return to the underworld and warn them Mason is responsible. Tell the boss he is after his son's partner.

Francis stood up and nodded. His wounds were beginning to heal. He walked towards Bilbo and released him from his restraints. Whispering.

-Forgive me..I couldn't protect you ..

Bilbo hugged him by the neck. Francis carefully carried him in his arms.

-I'm fine now ... I thought you would die ... ohh!   
-Shhh ... don't cry anymore. Besides, I cannot die here in this world, only in hell.

Crowley materialized a coat and gave it to Francis before retiring to give them some privacy.

  
*

  
-Ahh ... enough for me ... I'm going home.   
-Will ... are you leaving ?. It's barely 10. Come on! ... another round ..

Brian said intoxicated. Jimmy watched from a distance, while he ate peanuts and sipped his beer.

They were in a bar. They had agreed to go after work. For the first time their days off coincided.

Will put on his jacket and adjusted his glasses.

-Nahh ... I'm exhausted ... I'm going to sleep all day tomorrow ...

Zeller hesitated, but in the end said to him.

-Umm .. Can i talk to you just a moment ... in private.

Will looked at him puzzled. 

-Of course ..   
-Let's go to the alley..I'm coming back Jimmy, don't fall asleep on the bar.   
-mhmmm...

The poor agent blinked his sleep.

In the dark alley Brian was playing with the coins and keys in his pockets. He was nervous.

-Brian? .. what happ mmmmn!

Brian had taken Will by the waist and was kissing him. His hands tightened the other's waist. His brow furrowed. Will tried to speak, but as he opened his mouth, Brian's tongue invaded it.

-Bri..mmnnn ...

Will ended the kiss by slowly turning his head to the side. Brian was still hugging him. His forehead now rested on Will's shoulder. Will's hands tightened on his friend's arms. He said quietly, while looking at the floor.

-I had no idea ... Brian ...

Brian snorted. Will kept talking.

-I'm sorry ... I ... I'm dating someone ... and ... I love him..

Brian lifted his head from his shoulder and nodded slowly pulling away. Before looking at Will's face, he wiped away his tears. Will felt compassion.

Brian reached out with his hand and looked him in the eyes with a forced smile.

  
-Friends ? ...

-Yeah...

Will smiled and shook his hand.

*

Bilbo had laughed a little when a mattress materialized in the dingy place. Work of the new demon who had come to help them. 

Francis had licked his wounds. The holes in his hands and temple and the small lacerations all over his body were healing rapidly. But the demon had to return to report back to hell.

Their hands were clasped. The movement of the demon's hips moving the mattress. 

Francis entered Bilbo slowly and deeply. He made love to him as delicately as he could so as not to reopen his wounds. After a few minutes the human's tattoo began to glow slightly.

The demon began to kiss him and penetrate him more quickly until Bilbo painted his stomachs with his seed. Then the brightness became more intense. Francis growled as he filled him and the light became too powerful to see.

Minutes later the young man was leaving by the door of the rotten building. Crowley was leaning against one of the walls. His ankles crossed in a relaxed pose. Bilbo tightened his coat against his body.

Crowley approached him.

-I'll take you home ... I'll protect you until Francis comes back.

Bilbo nodded. The demon carried him in his arms and spread his black wings to take flight.


	10. Chapter 10

The door got closed and Brian leaned his elbows on the wood on either side of Jimmy's head. They kissed as if there was no tomorrow. The agent had no idea Jimmy wanted him so badly.

The other moved his hips seeking for friction between their erections. Brian took him below his buttocks and lifted him up. He parted his lips a little from Jimmy's when he laughed in surprise.

-Bed ...   
-Second door on the left ..

Jimmy answered with a groan.

They continued kissing and occasionally leaned against the walls to continue the sensual friction until they somehow came unharmed to Jimmy's room.

The door closed with a bam.

At dawn Brian watched Jimmy in his sleep. It was the best sex he had had in years. It had been crazy, frantic, almost animalistic and then ... Jimmy had been ... tender. His body had expressed what he would not have said to Brian in years and years of friendship.

Will and Beverly were right ... only Brian was so focused on Will that he hadn't noticed or didn't want to notice him..at the end of the day Jimmy was the one who cared about him.

Brian whispered.

-You have always been there for me ..

Jimmy sighed a little, but didn't wake up, while Brian stroked his hair.

*

Francis moved quickly through the dark corridors. He managed to find the young master in the meeting room. He had already ... chatted with his father.

He knelt down and bowed his head.

-Your majesties ...

Hannibal and his father looked at him. The supreme ruler of the underworld turned to Francis and gestured for him to rise. Today he had the look of a beautiful young woman with straight dark hair, freckles on her nose and beautiful blue eyes. In that form she called herself Abigail. 

-Speak..

Ordered the ruler.

-Sir ... Mason is behind Hannibal's door ... before that he went behind mine, mistakenly believing it was his son's ...

Hannibal stiffened, and before he could yell at him why the hell he wasn't protecting Will, his father cut him off. There was nothing that escaped him. He already knew..

-Mmm ... curious. Just when I was asking Hanni to bring him back ... Mason has been very naughty. But one thing is to corrupt souls and another to kill innocents ... that is not his work ... ahh, it has caused me enough problems with those in the upper office ...

Francis added grimly ..

-My Lord ... he also discorporated an angel ...

The ruler's eyebrow rose slowly. The atmosphere changed. The walls became darker, colder, and some blood dripped from the decorative paintings. His appearance changed completely.

Only when he was really upset did he take the male form, the one they called Oscar. His voice took on a cold, calculating tone. He looked at Hannibal.

\- I will let you fight him in ritual combat. And given that he attacked the angel that accompanies Crowley as well as the door of your custodian ... the three will be able to fight against him ... now get out of here and go find your human partner ... your true mate ..

He said while staring at Hannibal ..

-Father ...   
-You have my damn ... I mean my blessing. I knew someday you will find someone like that ... I just didn't think it was human ... anyway. Go !. Mason must be near him by now..

Francis and Hannibal nodded and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. 

He frowned as he scratched his dark beard. He didn't get along with the Heavens office , but at least he had struck a deal with Mother during the failed apocalypse. Which is why he allowed the relationship between a demon and an angel ... but now Mason was interfering in things greater than himself ... he must end him. After all, he didn't want to deal with the bureaucracy that would come after his mess.

He started walking towards his rooms. The gigantic doors opened on their own and as expected a considerable number of lovers were there. 

Today he had a craving for ... Dimmond. His body transformed into Abigail's again, as she approached the bed where her lovers were reclining. 

Dimmond smiled and began to crawl in the direction of his master.

* 

  
Will took his keys out of his pants pocket. He sighed when he opened the door. He would take a bath and go to sleep. When he closed the door behind him, a silhouette was waiting for him in the darkness by the bay window that covered one of the walls.

Will tensed and turned on the light.

A good-looking man with blond hair and light eyes with an evil smile was watching him.

-Who the hell are y ... ahhh! ..

All the air left his lungs when impacted by the stranger. His glasses fell to the ground and got broken. In slow motion, Will watched as extended claws pierced his shoulder and got through . One of the demon's knees pushed him to the ground.

His eyes filled with tears in a second from the pain. Mason fell to his knees on Will. One knee on his good shoulder and the other to Will's side on the floor. The retractable claw hand rose quickly. Nails dripping blood. It was too much blood.

Will's shoulder was on fire. He felt dizzy. He didn't want to see how his shoulder was, he knew there would be a big hole and he was quickly losing blood.

-Hellooo ... darling ... Let's have a little fun tonight ...

The demon wickedly smiled. 


	11. Chapter 11

In his mind, Will only thought of Hannibal. That he would find him dead without knowing who had killed him. His eyes filled with tears . There was no way to keep him from bleeding to death.

Mason watched him. He was standing. Will was panting on the floor of his apartment. The demon smiled. 

-I'm in a hurry ... so I won't play much with you. I will make you my door and return to the underworld not without impale you in my dick first , honey ... How many centuries will the king's son will cry for you? I wonder.

He started to take off his pants. Will's eyes widened. The demon was going to impale him, while using him to return to the underworld? .. Will began to sweat, he tried to sit up holding his injured shoulder. Mason kicked his injured shoulder to knock him over.

The officer fell backwards again, moaning in pain. Mason was already completely naked when Will looked up. The demon approached him, bending over him. The young man used the strength of both his legs to push him away from him. Mason fell onto the sofa table breaking it. Will took the opportunity to turn around and propped himself up on one elbow.

He ran to his room and took his gun. A claw grabbed him by the wounded shoulder and he was thrown into the living room again. His back hit the sofa. Will vision was blurry and he was sweating a lot. He was bleeding fast. He saw the demon's silhouette advancing on him. He raised the gun and fired to his stomach. Mason groaned, but showed no more pain. His fingers filled with dark blood as he touched the hole the human had made in him at point-blank range.

The hand still with the gun fell to the side of his body. Will had passed out.

Mason picked him up and placed him on the ground. He removed his clothes to his boxers. He pursed his lips. The human would not be conscious. How boring. But now that he was wounded and the prince was looking for him, he would soon return to look for his human. Mason would kill the young man before Hannibal could came back from the underworld.

He stroked his member a few times before leaning over a passed out Will. 

At that moment a very strong light emerged from the young man's torso. Mason gritted his teeth. He had wasted too much time.

Hannibal roared out emerging from the light and they both fell to the ground. The infernal prince wasted no time and began to beat down Mason's face, who laughed a wicked laughter that became guttural with each punch. 

A hand on Hannibal's shoulder made him jump. It was Francis.

-Sir ... your door ..

Hannibal immediately rose from above Mason. He nodded and went to Will's. Anger filled him, and so did fear of losing his lover. He raised him delicately.At the periphery he watched as Francis twisted Mason's neck. The demon disappeared in a cloud of dust and ashes. 

The demon prince deposited Will in bed. He was very pale. His lips had lost color. He was about to die.The prince's eyes filled with tears and he kissed him tenderly. He took off his boxers and aligned his member with the young man's entrance. It wouldn't be so wet, but he would receive him wih no problem because of his magic.

He breached him and continued kissing him. His pulse was weak. His breath almost imperceptible .Slowly and gently Hannibal kept penetrating him. His lips now brushed the human's cheeks. So small and fragile compared to his own body. Some tears fell on the young man's face.

-Willl ... Willl ... don't make me go to the underworld for you ... stay ... stay with me ...

The light from the tattoo began to glow dimly. A very faint, barely audible whisper escaped from bloody lips.

-Hann..ibal ..

The demon buried his face in the young man's neck and kept fucking him slowly and carefully so as not to make him suffer even more.The tattoo glowed brighter. Will groaned. Hannibal took the flaccid member of his door in his hand and began to pump it. it was getting a bit hard.Will whispered with more energy behind his words.

-Hannibal ...

The light became so intense that it blinded Will for a moment as he tried to open his eyes. Hannibal kissed him. Will moaned in the kiss and was able to raise his healthy arm to caress the demon's hair.Then he tilted his head back and weakly came.Hannibal followed in silence, clenching his teeth as his seed filled the insides of his beloved door.

  
*   
Hours later, Will woke up in his bed. The sheets were clean and spotless. They looked new. He sat up in bed and examined his body with the tips of his fingers. He was intact. Hannibal had healed him.Even the scar on his knee from when he fell off his bike at 8 years old was gone.

He got up completely naked and walked quickly to the living room.

Everything was like new. His cell phone was on the sofa table. He took it and saw that several hours had passed. There was a message from him to Jack reporting himself ill and the latter's reply granting him a couple of days.

He went to the kitchen and there was food in the microwave. He did not eat however.He was looking at the intact window of his living room. He blinked and went to the bathroom to see himself in the mirror. He looked at himself for a few seconds.

Suddenly ripples formed on the surface of the mirror, as if it were the surface of water. Will took a few steps back. Then the rippled disappeared and letters began to form, the water shaped them.

-I love you

Before his eyes they disappeared. Will wanted to cry. His broken voice bleed into the silence.

-I love you too..

  
*   
Weeks passed and there was still no sign of Hannibal. Nothing seemed to have changed. It was like life before Hannibal. The work was the same.The food was the same. The people around him followed the same routines.

It was as if Hannibal had never existed. As if everything had been a dream.

The murders suddenly stopped. They never found the culprit. The investigation was still open, but it had come to a cold standby. 

  
So much normality was driving him crazy.

Will came to his apartment late at night. Without even wanting to leave the keys on the plate where he placed them as was his routine, the young officer leaned against the wall and slowly dropped down. He sat on the ground and sighed. It would soon be a month since his absence.

He missed him so much ..

*

  
The king walked with haste and elegance to the edge of the pit. He was wearing a formal suit and this time he was in his masculine form. A glass of wine appeared in his hand as he extended his palm. He took a sip and the glass disappeared.He cleared his throat and in a dominant voice with a terrifying smile said to those present.

-All right, bitches ... it's show time! .. 


End file.
